


龙哥龙哥！你说龙和猫会不会生出龙猫呀？

by Niqkou



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, RPS注意, 朱白 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqkou/pseuds/Niqkou
Summary: 白猫爱上了赤龙。





	龙哥龙哥！你说龙和猫会不会生出龙猫呀？

**Author's Note:**

> 朱白RPS，AU，OOC，全文都是我胡编乱扯的，请勿上升真人！请勿上升真人！请勿上升真人！

 

****

****1** **

 

朱一龙，龙如其名，是一条赤色的龙。

五千年前他还是一条红色的大鲤鱼，鳞片是通透的红色，闪着金光，甚是好看。

但好看归好看，锦鲤依然是鲤鱼，就算人族将锦鲤视为幸运和福气的代言鲤，锦鲤依然是食物链的下层种族，就算人族不会吃掉他们，其他种族可对他们虎视眈眈着呢，比如说钟爱大鲤鱼的猫、用鲤鱼练习捕鱼技巧的熊以及其他肉食类动物。

鲤鱼一族中流传着一个传说，如果鲤鱼能够通过层层考验，跃过龙门，就能化身为龙，登上食物链的顶端，成为万物之首，与仙族并尊。可这鲤鱼跳龙门需要九九八十一难的考验，和西天取经的难度系数相当，且鲤鱼们只能依靠自己一条鱼，没有坐骑，也没有保护自己的徒弟，所以鲤鱼一族中还未曾有鱼成功跃上龙门。

但梦想还是要有的，凡是成年的鲤鱼都要参加试炼，你可以选择中途退赛，但不参赛是不行的。于是，朱一龙，后来成为鲤鱼一族中传说的红色锦鲤，也在成年时参加了试炼。他心态平和又不失努力，至于他修行的过程，我们就不详细介绍了，总而言之，言而总之，朱一龙通过了九九八十一难考验，最终成功跃过了龙门，成为了鲤鱼一族的骄傲，食物链的顶端——龙族。

龙族是个稀有种族，与仙族并尊，神秘又高贵，大部分龙都是生而为龙，一生为龙的，像朱一龙这样从锦鲤修炼成龙的，是更加稀有的存在。龙的鳞片颜色多种多样，但赤色的龙就朱一龙这么一条。

在所有种族中，唯有仙族能跟龙族打上交道，其他种族中见过真龙的家伙都是少之又少的精英。龙的数量稀少，但他们也不是濒临灭种的濒危种族，他们法力超绝，善于化形，拥有近乎可称之为永恒的生命。龙不喜群聚，每一条龙都拥有自己的领地，且各有各自的爱好，但对于金银珠宝的喜爱，几乎所有的龙都是相同的，唯有朱一龙这条赤龙不同。他对金银珠宝毫无兴趣，且无龙了解龙族中唯一的一条赤龙的喜好，他们只知道赤龙甚少出门，也很少去天界参加仙族的宴会，更不爱跟人族的皇室打交道。

因为体型庞大，龙族喜爱化作人形出没于世间各处，理由是以人族的相貌混迹于世间，是最为方便的。朱一龙也是一样，他行事低调，即使宅在自己的仙洞里看书睡觉也很少现真身。

这天天气甚好，就连朱一龙这条宅龙都忍不住出洞了，他将漆黑如瀑的长发束成马尾，慢悠悠地顺着山路向下走，突然被一群从未见过的小妖怪围住了，这群小妖嘴里还嚷嚷着“此路是我开此树是我栽要想过此路留下买路财”，呲牙咧嘴的，口气十分不清新。

朱一龙转头看了看旁边那棵歪脖子树，眨了眨眼睛。

他一直住在这座山的后面，设下结界，将他自己的山水洞天藏于这座山后，从来也没听说过这条路被谁买下来了啊。他想这群小妖不过只修行了百年，还不以善道修身，非要做些恶事，眼界实在太浅。

朱一龙懒得对这等小妖出手，正呆呆地想着要不使个法术开溜吧，没看到有几只小妖已经一脸淫笑着扑了过来，这时有个单薄的身影冲了过来，将朱一龙护在了身后。

好吧，看来现在没法开溜了，毕竟有妖冲出来“英雄救美”了。

朱一龙眨巴着水汪汪的大眼睛看他大施拳脚，心想，一只不足五百岁的小猫妖，化成人形也是小细胳膊小细腿儿的，竟还冲出来救龙，这份气魄倒是挺叫人佩服的。

这只小猫妖倒是没施法术，只靠肉搏，打的那几下泰拳招式动作也不标准，也不知是从哪学来的。他是为妖正直，而那群小妖怪本就品行不端，自然少不了出阴招，小猫妖露出的胳膊上被抓伤了好几道，鲜血淋漓，可却越战越勇。他的笑容自信又耀眼，一双眼眸漆如黑夜，可双眸中星光闪闪，比朱一龙在“龙族珠宝鉴赏大会”上看到过的宝石还要亮。朱一龙想，这小猫妖的模样，倒是挺像他刚刚看过小说中的英气少年，于是朱一龙忍不住多看了他几眼。

小猫妖终于打跑了小妖们，喘着气，转头看向朱一龙，但在和朱一龙对上视线的那一刻，小猫妖愣愣地睁大了眼睛，呆呆地注视着他，好半天才害羞地笑了笑，露出一口可爱的小白牙。

“放心吧姑娘，现在没事了！”

姑娘？

朱一龙眨巴眨巴大眼睛。

“我是男的。”

小猫妖也眨巴眨巴眼睛。

“不可能啊！我从来没见过这么漂亮的人，那些狐妖那么擅长化形美人，也比不上你的一半，哦！你不会是神仙姐姐吧？”

朱一龙皱了下眉，心里复杂万分。

他还是一条锦鲤的时候，的确有人指着池塘里的他称赞他生得漂亮，但他现在是龙，龙族都是凶神恶煞的。朱一龙曾去逛过人族的庙会，看到那些以龙为图的画和刺绣都以威猛为主调，便得知自己的相貌即使算不上凶恶，也绝对称不上好看。龙的化形和善于伪装的狐狸不同，他们多以最符合自身相貌的模样化形，所以朱一龙自然不认为自己和“漂亮”挂的上钩，他认为自己相貌平平，不被别人嫌弃丑都算对方修养高。

现在，这只小猫妖竟然称赞他漂亮？原来猫是这么不靠谱的物种吗？难道猫猫仗着自己长得可爱便可以信口开河吗？朱一龙忍不住向后退了一步，他是龙，一条十分正直的龙，即使谎言刺骨，他也只听得真话。

“我真的是男的。”他重复了一句，心想再对对方答谢一句便走吧，不能因为猫猫可爱就被迷惑，可小猫妖却凑到他面前一个劲的打量他，眼珠亮晶晶的，一副悟透了什么的表情。

“哦！我知道了！”小猫妖的语气特别坚定，“你是女扮男装！”

 

 

****2** **

 

天地良心可鉴，朱一龙只想过平静的生活，但现在看来，他平稳安静的五千年龙生已经被一只小猫妖打破了。

朱一龙是喜欢猫的，即使他以前是条锦鲤。猫猫那么可爱，谁会不喜欢猫猫呢？

但即使喜欢猫猫，朱一龙依然是条很有原则的龙，长得可爱但妖品不行也是不可以的。他也不知道这只名叫白宇的小猫妖中了什么邪，每天都在他们相遇的那棵歪脖子树下等他，一见到他就“龙哥龙哥”的跑过来，笑得一脸天真无邪，让朱一龙拿他一点办法都没有。

其实他有点好奇这只小猫妖的本体究竟是一只什么模样的猫猫，从他化成人形的模样来看，朱一龙猜测他应该是只瘦了吧唧的黑猫，毛的手感和他下巴上的胡茬一样不咋好，摸起来肯定扎人。

他第二次遇到白宇的时候，这小猫妖正骑在歪脖子树的树干上吹树叶玩儿呢，吹得倒挺好听，声音悠扬婉转，还吸引来了一排山雀，站在白宇上面的树杈上，叽叽喳喳地与他合奏。一看到朱一龙，小猫妖扔下树叶就笑着奔过来了，眼睛还是亮晶晶的，让朱一龙突然觉得，这只小猫一笑，就连阳光都要逊色几分。

小猫跳到他面前，笑着叫了一声“玉女姐姐”，把朱一龙雷到了。

其一，他没想到小猫妖依然认定他是女儿身，其二，他没想到这只留着干净利落胡茬的小猫妖，叫他“玉女姐姐”的声音倒挺甜的，甜的发嗲。

朱一龙一脸镇定地回他我是男的，小猫妖就一副“我懂我懂”的表情凑过来，笑着说那我叫你龙哥吧。

之后，只要朱一龙出洞遛弯儿，就一定会遇到白宇，白宇总是跟在他身边，说说这，说说那，一点儿都和朱一龙不见外。

“龙哥龙哥，最近有几个从印度来的妖怪到我们山头旅游，还教我唱了首歌呢，我唱给你听呗——阿k苦力猴亚猴奔，迪哒鲁工嘎猴打黑，改sei改红灭欧呀啦也，bia里给sei猴打黑，嘟噜噜噜噜噜噜噜噜噜噜噜，嘟噜噜噜噜噜噜噜噜噜噜噜……”

“龙哥龙哥！这个果子特别甜，我摘了些，你也尝尝吧！”

“龙哥龙哥！我抓了只野兔，晚上我们一起烤野兔吃吧！”

“龙哥龙哥！”

“龙哥龙哥！”

这小猫妖已经坚持了将近三个月了，也不说缘由，每天“龙哥龙哥”的叫得朱一龙龙脑壳疼，终于忍不住问他：“你为什么要跟着我？你想和我做朋友吗？”

除了仙族，龙族是不会和任何一个种族交好的，因为他们拥有近乎永恒的生命，即使和其他种族拥有了短暂的过往，终究也是要失去的。朱一龙虽然并非生而为龙，但一旦成为了龙族的一员，他一直都守着龙族的规矩，从不逾越。

许是他的眼神太认真了，认真到融入了沉重的苦味，白宇愣住了，那停住的几秒甚至让朱一龙怀疑时间是不是停滞了。

好在白宇还是笑了。

“我想娶你为妻。”白宇的脸颊红红的，他笑得害羞，但注视着朱一龙的眼睛是坚定又认真的。

猫想娶龙为妻，这真是……

好大的胆子。

朱一龙咬了下嘴唇，将按捺不住的笑容隐藏在嘴角。

他觉得这只小猫妖有趣极了，可是……他终究还是认定自己是女儿身，才会向自己提亲的吧。

“白宇，我是男的，公的，雄性……你明白吗？”

“呃……龙哥？”

“……”朱一龙想，自己是有责任让白宇明白就算是白宇提亲，他也不可能做猫的妻子的，于是他咬咬牙，抓住了白宇的手。

“龙、龙哥？这……男女授受不亲……”白宇慌乱地缩着肩膀，当他的手被按在朱一龙的胸膛上时，白宇的耳朵都红透了，但当他的手被拉下去按住朱一龙胯间的大龙时，白宇的脸又刷一下变白了。

“龙……哥……？”

“……你明白了吧。”

白宇脸上的错愕神情突然让朱一龙的心口刺痛了一下，他松开了白宇的手，使了个法术，逃了。

 

 

****3** **

 

朱一龙想，那只小猫妖一定不会再来见他了，所以他突然觉得出洞也没什么意思，接连七日，朱一龙都宅在洞里啃海带，又幽怨又迷茫。

可是到了第八日，朱一龙还是忍不住了，他特意梳洗打扮了一番才出洞，但走到歪脖子树旁的时候，白宇不在。

当他的忧虑和现实重合，朱一龙体会到了一种名为“落寞”的感觉，他是一条孤龙，一条独自经历了五千年沧桑变化的孤龙，他并非生而为龙，所以就算成为了一条龙，他始终都和其他的龙聊不来，他也去参加过仙族的宴会，可他对那些浮华提不起兴趣，他是龙，他不该和其他种族来往过密，他谨遵规则，平淡度日，他以为他的龙生大抵不过如此，可他并不会因此自怨自艾。

只是……有些滋味一旦尝过，便不会忘却。

朱一龙在歪脖子树下坐下，伸出右手，接住随风飘散的落叶。他将落叶放在唇边，凭着记忆吹奏白宇曾吹过的曲子，可经他之口的曲调只有秋风萧瑟，没有白宇吹奏出的春日桃花。

朱一龙独自欣赏了黄昏的日落，深夜的繁星，清晨的朝霞，然后起身拍拍屁股回自己的仙洞去了。

 

 

****4** **

 

朱一龙再次见到白宇是在半月之后，白宇坐在那棵歪脖子树的树杈上，一边吹着树叶，一边晃荡着细细的腿，沉静中带着青春的悠扬，像是世间万物的美好皆汇集于此了般。

见到朱一龙，白宇依然像从前一样蹦了下来，兴高采烈地跑过来叫他“龙哥”。朱一龙想问他为何又来了，还想问他为何半月都没来，可他凝视着白宇的眼睛，只是吐出一声“你……”就结舌了。

“我想好了！就算龙哥是男的，公的，雄性，我还是喜欢龙哥！”白宇的笑容坦率可爱，“而且我得保护我龙哥！”

“我可以保护自己。”

“那不一样！”

“哪里不一样？”

“我保护你，和你自己保护自己不一样！”白宇挺起单薄的小胸脯，挑眉微笑，“我想保护我心爱的人，不让他受到伤害，所以这不一样。”

朱一龙静谧地微笑，纤长的睫毛抖了抖，他一抬头，红色的山花在刹那间全部绽放，随风摇曳着，摇得白宇小鹿乱撞。

“小白，谢谢你。”朱一龙伸手摸了摸白宇的头，他被柔软的手感惊了一瞬，本以为白宇的头发会和胡茬一样扎手，可意外的又软又蓬松。

“不客气……”白宇红了红脸，跟在朱一龙旁边不吭声了。

他少有这么安静的时候，朱一龙觉得奇怪，便转头看他，可白宇只是乖顺地走在他旁边，咬着嘴唇一言不发，似乎在认真思考着什么。

朱一龙心情很好，好到想要立刻吃他最爱的火锅，于是他带白宇去了山下最爱的火锅店，在老板娘手里放了一锭银子，点了个包间。

白宇刚才还安安静静的，一进包间又跟好奇宝宝一样来精神了，左看右看，兴奋得很。

问他想吃什么锅底的时候，白宇兴奋地举着小细胳膊嚷嚷着要吃鱼锅，要吃大鲤鱼，朱一龙只觉得身体一紧，哽了一秒。

呃，毕竟白宇是猫，喜欢吃鱼也是正常的，是非常正常的，对。

只是朱一龙虽然已经是龙了，他毕竟曾经是条锦鲤，他认为做龙不能忘本，于是即使他拥有享用世间万物之权，朱一龙也从来不吃大鲤鱼。

“你想吃的话我们再多点一个鱼锅吧？”

“为什么？龙哥你不爱吃鱼锅吗？”

“我曾经是一条锦鲤。”

“啥？”

“我曾经是一条锦鲤。”

“你就是人族总爱转发的那个……”

“对。”

白宇眨眨眼睛，立刻站起来举着右手发誓自己再也不吃大鲤鱼了。

“你不用这样，”朱一龙看他紧张兮兮的样子忍不住笑了，“你是猫，喜欢吃鱼是本性，而且我现在已经不是锦鲤了。”

朱一龙笑眼弯弯，又忍不住伸手揉了揉白宇柔软的头毛。

“五千年前，我跃上了龙门。”

“……所以你是龙？”

朱一龙点点头。

白宇愣了半天，突然咧开嘴笑了。

“值了！”白宇嘿嘿嘿地笑着，“没想到我要跟龙谈恋爱了！”

白宇的双颊泛起两团淡淡的红色，看起来有点儿傻乎乎的，可猫猫就是猫猫，不管犯傻还是抖机灵都是可爱的。

朱一龙眨巴眨巴大眼睛，心想我们还没有要谈恋爱呢啊，可他还是什么都没说。

 

 

****5** **

****

“龙哥龙哥，你们龙是不是都要产蛋的啊，龙蛋很大吗？”

“我不知道，我没交配过。”朱一龙话音刚落，好奇猫猫白宇的眼珠都要瞪出来了，嘴里念叨了好半天“龙哥龙哥龙哥”之后不说话了，就眨巴着跟黑葡萄一样的眼睛看他。

朱一龙看他一副想知道又不好意思问的小样儿，无奈但宠溺地叹了口气。

“我没有繁衍的能力，”他坦白道，“我和天生就生为龙的那些龙不一样，我不需要为龙族的延续尽义务，也不会有自己的蛋。我的存在……更像是一种标志吧，其他颜色的龙会有很多条，但赤龙永远都唯有一条。”

“那……那……”

见白宇一副想安慰他又怕伤害他的担忧模样，朱一龙笑了笑，语调轻松地答：

“我只是说我没有让雌龙受孕的能力和义务，可我不认为这是遗憾啊，所以你不必担心我。”

“那如果不是雌龙的话……”白宇若有所思地皱起眉头，不过两秒就满眼放光地笑开了，“龙哥龙哥！你说龙和猫会不会生出龙猫呀？”

“……”朱一龙歪着头，心想猫的脑回路可真是清奇，和他们龙不一样。

“对了，龙哥，其实我今天来是想跟你说件事，”白宇低头取下腰间的小刀，“这个，你拿着护身用吧。”

朱一龙看看被硬塞到手里的小刀，一阵不安袭进胸口。

“你要去哪？”

白宇眨了下眼睛，说“这都瞒不过龙哥啊”，语调轻松地解释自己的渡劫期到了。

“我这不是马上就到五百岁了吗，你肯定也知道的，妖族每五百年都要渡劫一次的。”

朱一龙当然知道，他也知道，许多妖会在渡劫时死去。

“你……”朱一龙担忧地注视着白宇细瘦的身体，眉头紧紧皱着，可白宇却笑得轻松又灿烂，还用力拍了拍他的肩膀。

“哎呀，龙哥，没事儿的！”

“什么没事，你知不知道，天劫可不是开玩笑，你可能会……”

“我不会。”刚才还带着玩笑感的眼神严肃了起来，白宇的视线中含着起誓之意，“龙哥，我以前觉得命数就是那样，过不了天劫无所谓，因为那是我的命……但我现在要渡过天劫，我要活下去，拿八抬大轿娶你回家。”

“小白……”

朱一龙觉得浑身的龙鳞都竖起来了，在他的鱼生和龙生中，也曾有或是人族、或是妖族的家伙向他求爱，但像白宇这样知道他是赤龙后依然这般坚定的，还是第一个。

赤龙乃万物之尊，世间的唯独仅有，受万物仰望，可却无人敢爱。

他漆黑如瀑的发丝被白宇轻柔地据起一绺，朱一龙的眼里起了雾，注视着白宇柔软嫩红的唇瓣在青丝上落下一吻。

“龙哥，你等我回来。”

“……好。”

小白，你的心意，我视若珍宝。

 

 

****6** **

****

白宇是个报喜不报忧的家伙，而且倔得很。他是猫族长老的小儿子，胎里不足，生下来就不强壮，就算已经快到五百岁了，还经常因为妖力不稳发热难受。

白宇从没和朱一龙说过这些，可不代表朱一龙不知道，他去猫族的领地细问了白宇的生辰，以真身藏于云中，只待白宇渡劫那日，为他遮挡雷雨。

朱一龙在山峰上游盘旋了几日，都没见到过黑猫，除了一只白猫，这附近只有两只红狐出没。他想会不会是找错了山，又转回猫族那里问了问，猫妖们只说渡劫都是在那一片的山峰上，又说白宇会不会是找了个山洞躲懒去了。

白宇怎么会躲懒呢，他可是对自己发过誓会平安回来和自己成亲的，朱一龙虽觉猫妖们的说法不靠谱，还是将附近的山洞一一查看了一遍。

狂风暴雨，电闪雷鸣，天劫已到，每一道雷都会打在渡劫之妖的真身上，朱一龙穿过闪电，用坚硬的鳞片挡下几道雷，他透过云间观察着每一座山峰，依然只看到了一只白色的猫。

那只白猫已经被雨打透了，白毛脏兮兮地贴在猫咪瘦弱的身体上，凄惨又可怜。小白猫倒在山崖上，挣扎着爬起来，又体力不支地倒下，朱一龙看不下去，四处张望，发现这个时间在这片山崖处渡劫的只有这么一只猫，便盘旋于白猫的上空，帮白猫挡下了一道道巨雷。

那只白猫虚弱地抬头看着他，似是惊讶，又似是心有不甘，朱一龙一直停留到雷雨褪去，才化成人形飘了下来，轻盈地落在山崖上，捡起小白猫，带回了自己的仙洞。

 

 

****7** **

 

妖族渡劫自有规矩，朱一龙破坏了规矩，自然也不敢把小白猫留在原处，所以他才把这只猫捡了回来，同时他也想等小白猫醒来之后再细细问问白宇的事。

小白猫醒来后，朱一龙使了个法术把小白猫的毛吹得干干净净的，等小白猫晃晃脑袋，乖乖巧巧坐在他面前的时候，朱一龙的眼神直了。

又白又软又蓬松，这不就是……我最喜欢的白色毛绒绒吗？！朱一龙捂住了脸。

我们前面讲到过，朱一龙这条赤龙和别的龙不一样，对金银珠宝毫无兴趣，且无龙了解他的喜好，所以当然也没有人知道，朱一龙喜欢毛绒绒的小猫咪，而且最喜欢白色的绒团子，毛要纯白纯白的，一丝杂色都没有蓬蓬松松柔柔软软的那种，而且猫咪的肉球和舌头都要粉嫩嫩的才好。

朱一龙捡了只完美的小猫咪，心里激动，可他又觉得他已经名龙有主了，不但不应该表现出自己的亢奋，还应该拼命压制这份亢奋。

于是当小白猫扑到他怀里，用粉嫩的小舌头舔朱一龙的脸的时候，朱一龙觉得这事儿已经解释不清楚了。

不，我要抵抗白色毛团子的诱惑，我是一条懂得忠贞廉耻的龙，我已经有黑猫了，我不能，我不能，我不能……我真是一条渣龙。

朱一龙全力拒绝，偏偏这只小白猫热情到不行，舔完他的脸又开始用毛绒绒的小脑瓜蹭他，一个劲的主动求撸。

不，不可以，这样真的不可以！

朱一龙欲哭无泪，只能全力呐喊以表真心——

“你很好，但我已经有小白了！你不要这样，我们是没有结果的！”

他都已经把话说成这样了，站在他肚子上的小白猫却满眼放光，歪着头冲他喵了一声。

朱一龙把捂着眼睛的手指张开，偷偷从指缝里瞄白团子。

“那个……”

“喵！”

朱一龙又把指缝并拢了。

呃，人族在被诱惑的时候是要念什么咒的吧，比如放下屠刀立地成佛……好像不对，呃，遁入空门四大皆空？好像也不对……

呜，毛绒绒的白团子，看在我救你一命的份上，你就绕了我吧，我不想我清清白白的五千年龙生添上不贞的污点啊，我不要当渣龙！

“你，你放心吧，我会去仙宫找妖族渡劫负责人，给你算渡劫成功的，你走吧。”

“喵！”

“你走吧！我要去找小白了！”

“喵！”

朱一龙绝望了，心想语言不通真痛苦，面前有猫不能撸更痛苦。

“小白你放心，我现在就去找你，我已经是脱离低级趣味的龙了，是不会被别的猫猫魅惑的……”朱一龙还捂着眼睛念叨着呢，肚子上突然“咚”地响了一声，朱一龙放下手，只见肚子上一阵白烟缭绕，那只小白猫终于消失了，可他还没来得及松口气，一个光溜溜的人形白宇伸着细瘦的小胳膊，笑着环住了朱一龙的脖子。

“龙哥龙哥！”白宇歪着头，“你为什么还要去找我啊，你不是把我带回来了吗？”

“你……”朱一龙眨巴眨巴大眼睛，大大的脑袋上有大大的问号。

“龙哥？”

“你……你是小白？”

“对呀！”

“小白？可是小白不是一只黑猫吗？”

“黑猫？我从生下来就是只白猫啊，而且我没染过毛啊……”白宇疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，“你为什么觉得我是黑猫呢？我叫白宇，就是因为我的毛色是纯白的，爹爹说看到我就想到了纯白宇宙，才给我起名为白宇的。”

“……”

“龙哥？”

“你……你是白猫？”朱一龙恍恍惚惚，“刚才的那个就是你的真身？”

“对啊。”白宇郁闷地直呲牙，他挠挠头，变回真身站在朱一龙腿上转了一圈，又重新变了回来，“还是说……你喜欢黑猫？黑猫可以，白猫就不行吗？”

可以，可以可以，我可以啊啊啊啊！！！！朱一龙在心里呐喊。

他就像白宇曾经认定他是女儿身一样，认定了白宇是只细瘦的黑猫，可他觉得自己喜欢的是白宇，和种族毛色都无关，所以他才会强烈拒绝白色的毛团子。

朱一龙没想到自己活了五千年，竟然能同时拥有心爱的伴侣和白色毛团子，一时间过于兴奋，现原形了。

巨大的赤龙飞到山泉下，把自己盘了起来，还用龙爪捂住了脸。

我的天啊，我恋爱了，我还有猫了，这样的幸福是真实存在的吗！

白宇还不知道朱一龙盘成一坨是因为害羞兴奋的呢，光着屁股屁颠屁颠跟上去盘问朱一龙为啥黑猫可以白猫不行，可一见到朱一龙闪闪发光的龙鳞，眼睛瞪圆了，喵呜一声就抱住了朱一龙。

“龙哥龙哥！你真好看！”白宇赞叹完还忍不住在龙鳞上吧唧亲了一口。原本朱一龙就是条赤龙，龙鳞是通透的红色，害羞起来也看不出身体发红，所以白宇根本就不知道，朱一龙现在已经快熟了。

“龙哥龙哥，你是特意去救我的吗？”

巨龙点了点头，露出一双黑亮的眼睛看他。

“小白，你，你愿不愿意当我的伴侣，你知道我是赤龙……”

“我愿意！”白宇笑了，露出一口白牙，“我不是早就说过要八抬大轿娶你了吗！再说赤龙不好吗，我就是喜欢龙哥！”

“真的？”

“真的！”

“那，那我们开始吧！”

“开始？”白宇眨眨眼睛，从额头一直红到了脚，“那个，现在就，就要入洞房吗……我要不要准备些什么？”

“洞房要在仪式之后。”朱一龙绕着白宇飞了一圈，“别动，可能会痛，你忍一下。”

他从心口处拔下一片龙鳞，取伤口处的一滴血，施法在白宇的胸口上留下一个龙爪印的记号。那类似腾图的记号中有鲜血流动，红的甚是好看。

“抱歉，疼了吧？”

“我不疼，疼的是龙哥吧？”白宇心疼地皱皱眉，上前一步，在朱一龙受伤的心口处吻了一下，见伤口正慢慢愈合，白宇有些惊讶地看了朱一龙一眼。

“赤龙的自愈能力很强，”朱一龙化成人形，解释道，“你胸口上的这个，是赤龙的烙印，从今以后，你就是我的所有物了，你会与我共享生命，你会拥有永恒的生命，但是……”朱一龙不安地抿了下嘴唇，“永恒未必是美好的。”

“想什么呢龙哥，”白宇满意地摸了摸胸口上的龙爪图案，“你是我的生生世世，这便是最美好的了。”他歪着头，眼睛一眨，突然现了本体，跳起来念了句什么，用软软的肉球在朱一龙的胸口按了一下。

白宇变回人形，美滋滋地扯开朱一龙的衣服，还指着那个猫爪印给朱一龙看。

“我不会龙哥那么厉害的法术，不过我可以每天盖一次章证明龙哥也是我的所有物！龙哥你觉得可好？龙哥？龙哥？？？你怎么流鼻血了啊？？？”

 

 

****8** **

****

朱一龙很少去天界游玩，所以他突然现身仙宫，把仙族长老们都给吓出来了。

“把白宇以后的渡劫考试都取消。”

“啥？”仙族长老们满脑袋问号，不明白他们这条赤龙祖宗怎么突然管起闲事来了。

“把白宇以后的渡劫考试都取消。”朱一龙重复，“他是我的伴侣，以后会和我共享生命，所以他以后不需要渡劫了，没问题吧？”

负责妖族渡劫的那位看看朱一龙，一脸郁闷。

不带这样玩的吧，上次你协助那只猫妖作弊也就算了，现在你谈个恋爱，一句话就要直接把那只小猫妖列入白名单了？赤龙怎么了？赤龙就可以为所欲为吗！

抱歉，赤龙就是可以为所欲为的。

龙以赤色为尊，赤龙，世间独一条，为万物之尊。

谁敢惹一条镇圈赤龙呢？

算了算了，取消就取消吧，仙族长老们摸着胡子向朱一龙起誓以后白宇的考试全免，恭恭敬敬把赤龙大佬送走了。

 

 

****9** **

 

“听着，千万别去招惹白宇！”

“啊？白宇？你说那个猫族长老的小儿子啊？”

“一看你就是新来的还不知道，你可千万别被他可爱的外表骗了！他啊，可是一只屠龙猫！”

“屠……屠龙？？？”

“对啊！龙何等尊贵？可偏偏有妖看到了，白宇骑在一条赤龙的身上，腾云驾雾好不快活！那屠龙的哪吒好歹也是托塔李天王的儿子，是神仙啊！白宇是什么，就是只猫妖！赤龙是什么，万物之尊啊！他一只猫敢骑在赤龙的头上，法术一定了得啊！所以大家都在传，他是一只屠的了龙的猫……”

“哎呦，那咱怎么敢招惹啊，还是绕道走吧。”

“说的就是啊，保命要紧，保命要紧啊！”

……

而在赤龙的仙洞里，朱一龙正美滋滋躺着享受“屠龙猫”踩奶服务呢。

“龙哥龙哥，你也听到传言了吧，他们都叫我‘屠龙猫’，什么‘屠龙’啊，我这么爱龙哥，从没伤害过龙啊！”

“别听他们的。”朱一龙起身把白宇抱在怀里，撸了个爽。

屠龙猫？呵。

如果说每天都被白宇小猫咪可爱死也算是被“屠”，这个称号倒还挺适合他家小白的。

那如果小白是“屠龙猫”，我是什么呢……

正在朱一龙陷入思考的时候，白宇从本体变回了人形，压在他身上，用那双又黑又亮的眼睛电他。

“龙哥龙哥！你别担心，虽然你没有繁衍的能力，可你有我啊，我会负起责任让你性福的！”

“龙哥……！”

“龙哥……”

“龙……”

“龙都是骗子……喵呜呜……！”

我只是说我没有让雌龙受孕的能力和义务啊，朱一龙心想，我日猫能力还是很强的。

嗯？日猫？

那我不就是一条……“日猫龙”了吗？

 

 

****10** **

 

可喜可贺可喜可贺，日猫龙和屠龙猫幸福并性福地生活在了一起。至于他们生没生出龙猫来……赤龙曰：不可说，不可说。白猫曰：喵喵喵，喵喵喵。

 

 

****END** **

****2019.4.21** **


End file.
